Dark Passion
by Valentina de Lourdes
Summary: Can Snape escape the steely grasp of true love? (Rated PG-13 for sexual terms in Chapter 16)
1. White Mouse

Chapter One  
  
White Mouse  
  
Esmerelda Shelly sat in her room, brushing out her long, beautiful, white-blond hair. There was a staff meeting in a half hour, and EsmÃ© wante to look presentable. It was her first day as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and she wanted to look like a decent professor. A person only got one impression.  
  
Just then, the Dark Mark tattoo on her arm twinged. EsmÃ©'s breath was drawn in sharply, and she slapped a hand over it. This couldn't keep happening if she was going to teach at Hogwarts. EsmÃ© pulled a large, skin- colored bandaid over the tattoo and rolled her sleeve down.  
  
The staff room was packed with personnel. Albus Dumbledore, Ruebus Hagrid, Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Sybil Trelawney, Jefferson Flitwick, Esmerelda Shelly, and Stephanie Sinistra sat at the table. Victor Vector, Susan Sprout, Barry Binns and Heather Hooch and everyone else was meeting somewhere other than with the chosen nine. The group was totally silent, no one looking at anyone else. There was almost tension in the room.  
  
"Glad to see that you all made it back for another year of teaching. I'd like to thank EsmÃ© Shelly for replacing Alastair Moody. Steph, why don't you start us off?"  
  
Stephanie barely glanced at Dumbledore. "Some new telescopes have been aquired and there is a full year of Wednesdays ahead of us."  
  
"EsmÃ©?"  
  
"I have a lot planned for my students. They will learn well."  
  
"Jefferson."  
  
"I've found some new charms that I am sure will delight the children!"  
  
"Sybil?"  
  
"I forsee an interesting year. I am certain one of our male professors will find love this year. Perhaps even with one of our own ladies."  
  
Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid and Flitwick glanced at each other. Fall in love? Them? That was odd, but maybe...  
  
"Severus."  
  
"I have found that I have been a bit too lax with my standards. I will be...Sharpening up, this year."  
  
Dumbledore frowned, before he said, "Minerva?"  
  
"I had the benches in my room replaced and some of the furniture in the Gryffindor common room had been reupholstered."  
  
"Poppy."  
  
"I have new medicene in to keep the children in tip-top shape."  
  
"Ruebus?"  
  
"I've got a right good year planned for the young 'uns!"  
  
"Sounds like we're ready for the new school year." Albus commented. "Our students will be here in twenty minutes. You are dismissed."  
  
Severus Snape watched EsmÃ© float down the hall. She wore black robes of satin, her long hair French braided. Once again, the coveted position was taken. He silently promised himself, as he watched her, that EsmÃ© would pay for messing with a Death Eater. 


	2. Looks Can Be Deceiving

Chapter Two  
  
Looks Can Be Deceiving  
  
"May I talk to you, EsmÃ©?"  
  
She paused in the hall, turning at the sound of Snape's voice. EsmÃ© took him in visually. He had a dark appearance and seemed a bit greasy. But underneath, he seemed handsome. EsmÃ© could do something with this.  
  
"No problem."  
  
EsmÃ© noticed Snape taking her in as well. Really, she had nothing to do that night. EsmÃ© had seen the feast through, and didn't have patrol duty this particular night. In fact, EsmÃ© was just heading back to her room.  
  
"Did you really want this position?"  
  
"You mean as a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor? It doesn't matter. I had a desire to be the Potions teahcer, but I was told that there was a perfectly capable man already in that position."  
  
"You should give in to your desires." Snape said.  
  
"I always do."  
  
"You don't seem to have done that this time."  
  
With a frown, EsmÃ© rolled up her sleeve. A deft hand tore up part of the bandage, revealing her tattoo. She looked up at Snape.  
  
"I don't often flaunt my power."  
  
Snape nodded, impressed. EsmÃ© put the bandage back on and rolled her sleeve down. Her eyes met those of Snape's.  
  
"You're not all that you seem." Snape said smoothly.  
  
"I never am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like some sleep before I have to teach class tomorrow."  
  
Hardly noticing Snape's reaction, EsmÃ© swept away down the hall. He seemed stiff, but he could flex if provoked. EsmÃ© would see to that.  
  
Snape looked atfer EsmÃ©. She was stiff, like himself. And a Death Eater, of all things, as well. This new professor was quite a piece of work. Not like other professors he had met. Esmerelda Shelly wouldn't be easy to break off.  
  
"Good afternoon, class. I'm Professor Shelly and I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, hopefully longer than Quirrell, Lockhart, Lupin and Moody did." EsmÃ© looked around at the class of fifth years.  
  
"I understand that you've had a through grounding in nature creatures such as grindylows and hinkypunks, have covered Boggarts and werewolves and have been through the Unforgiveable Curses quite well. Have I got that right, Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione looked startled. "That about sums it up, Professor."  
  
"Mr. Weasley. Do you know what a Diricawl is?"  
  
"A Diricawl?" Ron looked puzzled. "No, I don't think so."  
  
"That'll have to be covered first thing. And Mr. Potter, since you were brought up by Muggles, I don't suppose you've ever heard of a Lethifold?"  
  
"No, but it doesn't sound very safe."  
  
EsmÃ© nodded. "You're right, it isn't. But, we'll go over those this year, too."  
  
Lavender Brown raised a tentative hand. "Professor Shelly? Will we be doing any work today?"  
  
EsmÃ© offered the class a small smile. "Why, we are working, Miss Brown. I'm getting to know the class, and you're getting to know me."  
  
Professor Shelly seemed to be a nice woman. She acted stiff and part of the upper-class, as if she weren't very nice, but seemed to be cordial to the class. Perhaps Snape could learn a thing or two from Professor Shelly.  
  
"Where'd you go to school at?" Parvati Patil asked next.  
  
"Oh, here. I was a Slytherin, don't you know!"  
  
The class dropped into silence. Shelly was a Slytherin? But she seemed too nice! Perhaps the Sorting Hat had made an error with her.  
  
"Some of my closest friends were Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle. I even introduced Lucius to Narcissa Dax, his wife! But don't mind what Professor Snape says about me. We used to be like two peas in a pod!" EsmÃ© took one look at her class and changed the subject. "So, when's the first Qudditch game?"  
  
"Saturday!" Seamus Finnegan and Harry shouted in unison.  
  
"Say, that's the spirit!" EsmÃ© cheered. "Ten points to both of you."  
  
"Harry's our new team captain!" Neville Longbottom added, hoping to get some points.  
  
"Thank you, Neville. Five mor points to Gryffindor, then."  
  
"Did you play Qudditch?" Ron asked.  
  
"I certainly did. I was a chaser and team captain. And, if you all don't mind, I'm going to see if I can referee Saturday's game."  
  
That was met with a cheer. 


	3. Being Honest

Chapter Three  
  
Being Honest  
  
"I can see that I was wrong about you, Shelly." Snape muttered. "You are far too kind to your students and way too lax."  
  
The two professors were walking the grounds together on a lazy Friday afternoon. Once again, Snape was pestering the fair-haired professor. It almost appeared, to the uncertain eye, that Shelly and Snape had never been friends when they were in school.  
  
"Not every Death Eater can be as perfect as you, Snape."  
  
Just then, a first year tripped and fell across their path. He looked up, petrified to see that he had fallen at Snape's feet, but EsmÃ© bent down and helped him up. She pulled a bandaid out of her robes and put it across the first year's skinned knee, making him promise that he'd go straight to Madame Pomfrey for further care. When he had gone, the two professors continued walking.  
  
"This is what I'm talking about, EsmÃ©! You licked his wounds for him like a little puppy and then sent him off to Poppy Pomfrey to be mothered back to health!"  
  
"Parents would freak if they knew one former Death Eater was working here. There would be chaos if it was obvious that there were two here." EsmÃ© replied smoothly. "To them, there is no good Death Eater. The only good Death Eater is a dead Death Eater, Severus."  
  
Snape turned his stern gaze to Shelly. Out of the blue, he said, "Esmerelda Shelly, what do you think of me?"  
  
"Of you?" EsmÃ© echoed, a bit surprised. "I'm not entirely sure."  
  
"Be honest with me." Severus insisted.  
  
They kept walking while this was happening, but EsmÃ© had turned her head toward the lake. With surprising kindness, Snape allowed Shelly to think. When she finally spoke, it was in a measured tone of voice.  
  
"Well, under all that grease and haughtiness, I believe you're a bit handsome. A bit misunderstood, too, I suppose."  
  
"You really think so?" Snape asked, looking in her direction.  
  
Shelly nodded. "I do."  
  
Just then, EsmÃ© noticed how low the sun had gotten, and that the students were heading in the direction of the castle. Without much heed to Severus, she walked a little bit faster and caught up with Hermione.  
  
"Hello, Professor Shelly!"  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Granger."  
  
"I'm not usually one to pry, but what were you talking about with Professor Snape?"  
  
"Oh, he was just berating me. Saying that I don't act very much like I came from Slytherin."  
  
Hermione gave EsmÃ© a sympathetic smile. "He seems to do a lot of that."  
  
"Quite true." EsmÃ© agreed.  
  
Politely, Hermione held the door open for EsmÃ© as they went inside. Thanking her, EsmÃ© gave five more points to Gryffindor before hurrying on her way. Shelly wanted to leave the area before Snape could catch up. 


	4. On The Qudditch Pitch

Chapter Four  
  
On The Qudditch Pitch  
  
EsmÃ© stood out on the Qudditch pitch, broom in hand, looking at the crown around her. A part of her yearned to hop on her Firebolt right now and take the exhilerating ride around the perimeter of the pitch, but EsmÃ© pushed it aside. He short-sleeved black robes had been fluttering in the breeze as she stood there, wine-colored lips slightly parted, her long, blond hair tamed into a braid and wrapped as a crown around her head.  
  
Welcome to the first game of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"  
  
The sound of Lee Jordan's voice snapped EsmÃ© back to reality. In fact, the teams had already cleared the large bay doors that lead to the lockerooms and were flying eagerly about the perimeter. EsmÃ© took a better hold on her broom, and walked over to wehre the box was waiting for her, in the center of the pitch.  
  
As Professor Shelly neared the box, the chasers circled up and the other players began hovering anxiously nearby. Setting her broom down, EsmÃ© opened the box, pocketed the Snitch, and released the catches on the Bludgers with her foot. Hefting the Quaffle, she looked up at the players above her.  
  
"Play fair and no dirty tricks." EsmÃ© glanced between Harry and Draco Malfoy. "And that means you, Malfoy!"  
  
Professor Shelly tossed the Quaffle into the air and the game got started. EsmÃ© mounted her broom and rode for a bit, before taking out the Snitch and throwing it like a fast-pitch softball. When that was done, Shelly turned to the game at hand.  
  
Trying to get a grasp of the situation, EsmÃ© looked around at the game. Except for the fact that it was beginning to appear that there wasn't much game to see. By the looks of the scoreboard and the players, the next words out of her mouth would be "Gryffindor wins!" That is, of course, unless Malfoy pulled some stunt to shift the win to Slytherin.  
  
As she went to get a better look at how the seekers were doing, Shelly had to exictue a fancy spin. Darn Bludgers didn't seem to know the difference between a player and a referee. Suddenly, the crowd gasped. EsmÃ© did a tight turn on her broom to see what was the matter.  
  
Apparently, Malfoy had pushed Potter out of the way when they were going after the Snitch. Malfoy had the Snitch in his hand, and Shelly saw Potter crash to the ground out of the corner of her eye. She would get Malfoy for this.  
  
"Slytherin wins!" EsmÃ© shouted. Then, to the players, "Johnson, Bell; get him to Pomfrey. 50 points from Slytherin for disobeying the referee. You are dismissed."  
  
The two Gryffindor chasers took Harry by the arm and began helping him to the castle, while Slytherin slunk away. Shelly would have to talk to Snape. This had to stop, and was quite enough. 


	5. Confessions of a Slytherin

Chapter Five  
  
Confessions of a Slytherin  
  
"Professor Shelly? Can I talk to you?"  
  
EsmÃ© looked up at Hermone, who had stuck her head in the door. "Certainly."  
  
Hermione entered the office and took a seat. With soft, flowing movements, EsmÃ© rose and chose a chair near the fire and Hermione. Profesor Shelly faced her student straight on.  
  
"About that assignment..."  
  
"You mean the Vampire project? It is one of the hardest projects in the year, yes. But I think you can manage it, Miss Granger."  
  
"I believe you." Hermione said. "And I have found a breed and culture of Vampires on which to do my project."  
  
"I'm glad you feel so confident." EsmÃ© replied. "But I think you came here for a reason other than the Vampire breed and culture project I assigned."  
  
Hermione sighed. "You are correct, Professor Shelly. I'm sorry for trying to deceive you, ma'am."  
  
"That's ok. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Have you always been a Slytherin?"  
  
Now it was EsmÃ©'s turn to sigh. "I went to Beauxbatons until Christmas of my second year, when I was tranferred here. I was originally put in Hufflepuff."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
EsmÃ© nodded. "Yes I am, Miss Granger. And I was well aware of the fact that all Hufflepuffs are considered to be stupid. I didn't want to be considered a young lady of very little brains, so I had my mind set on working my way into Ravenclaw. That is, until I saw what lurked inside Slytherin."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask about what was lurking inside Slytherin."  
  
"There was Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy, as you may very well know. I started from the top, and made friends with Tom first."  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"Tom introduced me to Lucius right away. They liked my style, so it wasn't too long before I met Severus."  
  
"What was he like back then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He? I assume you mean Professor Snape. He's always been kinder to his friends. The four of us were close. Like a Slytherin version of Lupin, Potter, Black and Pettigrew."  
  
"What happened after Hogwarts?"  
  
"I introduced Malfoy to my best friend, Narcissa Dax from Beauxbatons shortly after we graduated. They got married and I was engaged to Snape. But then..."  
  
Hermione didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that Snape and Shelly had once been engaged. "But then?"  
  
"Tom started making plans. Big plans. And he wanted, Severus, Narcissa, Lucius and I to help."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
EsmÃ© nodded. "We became the first Death Eaters and we were the first four to be branded with the Dark Mark tattoo."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm certain. In fact, the first four of us were supposed to get another tattoo. To mark us as officers of a sort. But something happened, and Narcissa and I were the only ones to get the blue Eye of Horus tattoo."  
  
"May I see it?"  
  
"Not now. It's on the small of my back and too hard to get to. Wait until you catch me in my nightgown sometime, perhaps the next time I'm on patrol, and ask me then."  
  
"So you were in the Bad Years?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes indeed, Miss Granger."  
  
"Were you there when...When the Potters died?"  
  
"No. Severus and I had walked away by then. Snape had already started here at Hogwarts and I had my cozy position with the Department of Mysteries."  
  
"And Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I honestly don't think Lucius and Narcissa have ever wavered in their loyalty to Lord Voldemort."  
  
"What about your necklace?"  
  
EsmÃ© glanced down at her chest, touching her necklace with a reverant hand. It was a sterling silver pentacle, inset with a tiny sapphire on a long, silver chain. She paused a moment, before looking back up at Hermione.  
  
"Severus gave it to me, on the night he took my engagement ring away. This was to replace it, secretly, in case I ever had to change my identity. It was the same night we stopped being Death Eaters." 


	6. Moods and Maybes

Chapter Six  
  
Moods and Maybes  
  
  
  
"Esmerelda!"  
  
She turned around at the sound of his voice. "Severus Snape! Be quiet! The students are sleeping!"  
  
Snape gave a wild gesture and Shelly followed him into his office. It was dark, dreary, black and candlelit. The two of them sat down in silence. There were a few moments, before he spoke.  
  
"Where has yesterday gone?"  
  
"Yesterday? Yesterday was lost when we stepped back."  
  
"It seems that we no longer love each other."  
  
"Just as we no longer swear alliegence to Lord Voldemort."  
  
"I grow lonely."  
  
"And so do I."  
  
"But it doesn't have to be." Snape protested.  
  
"When do you propose we tend to our love? We are both rpofessors, busy with students and responsibilities; all day, every day."  
  
"There are Fridays."  
  
"And weekends." Esme agreed.  
  
"And whole summers...Summer romances."  
  
"Summer romances always die."  
  
"Every other day is a perfect day." Severus said, touching her hand.  
  
Esme shied away. "I cannot let love interupt my job."  
  
"It never bothered you before."  
  
"There's never been so many lives placed into my hands before."  
  
"Being an officer among the Death Eaters makes you think that you did not have so many lives put into your hands? That you do not still hold those lives in your hands?"  
  
"Those who joined the Death Eaters and those who are loyal to Lord Voldemort have taken their lives into their own hands. I have never held responsibilty among them, except for myself and I still don't."  
  
"As much as you would deny it, you are still an officer among the Death Eaters, Esmerelda. That tattoo you have on your back was tattooed with strong magic. There is no one at St. Mungo's and no Muggle who could take off a cell's space of that tattoo."  
  
"I am not. Without me, there are only three officers, and that is enough."  
  
Snape sighed. "Because Lucius and I were not tattooed with the Eye of Horus, we are no more officers thatn Harry Potter would be. Narcissa is an officer, and so are you, much as you would not think so."  
  
"Lord Voldemort can make more."  
  
"Lord Voldemort cannot make more! That spell was for the four of us, but it was fueled with more power, because it was only put on the two of you. The special tattoo artist was killed when Pettigrew blasted Black a few years ago. She trained no successors to the art."  
  
"So I am an officer." Shelly commented. "What of it?"  
  
"Not only do you hold responsibility for all the Death Eaters, but for your students, as well. Niether should interfere with your love life."  
  
"But they do."  
  
"They shouldn't." Finally, Snape stopped arguing with her. "Esme, let's be engaged again. Let's be the way we were yesterday."  
  
"I cannot be your fiance yet. I have not truely loved you for 16 years."  
  
"I have."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you have loved me, all this time? Even though you've treated me like crap these last five weeks?"  
  
"You're the one that's been walking aorund this school like you're a Slytherin."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"You are not! You were put in Hufflepuff."  
  
"The sorting hat can make mistakes." Shelly shrugged.  
  
"The sorting hat does not make mistakes!" Snape snapped. "Did you ignore Dippet? Have you ignored Dumbledore?"  
  
"Even people can make mistakes."  
  
"Just forget it. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"I'll consider it."  
  
Busy with her own life, Esme rose. She had been off patrol and she needed to get back to it. Esme couldn't go to bed till 2:30. Plus, she needed time to think. 


End file.
